The Upperhand
by AMC
Summary: *Chapter Five posted!* Pre-#49 The invasion is escalating; Visser One is getting bolder. The Animorphs decide that they must be bolder as well. They decide they must use the advantage they have to gain the upperhand against the Yeerks. *PLEASE REVIE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story takes place between #48 & #49. This is my first attempt at Animorphs fan fiction. Reviews will be welcome and appreciated. So without further adieu...

****

THE UPPERHAND

CHAPTER ONE

Jake paced back and forth through the barn as he waited for the last two Animorphs to arrive. Rachel was seated, leaning against a bale of hay, with a math book open in her lap. Ax was standing in his human morph a few feet away, watching Jake curiously. Cassie was keeping busy by trying to get an over-excited chipmunk to swallow its medication.

"I don't understand the reason for this behavior. Hav-yoor," Ax said. "What is the purpose of walking back and forth in such a manner?" Jake came to an abrupt halt, trying to suppress a smile.

Cassie, finally getting the pill into the chipmunk's mouth, looked at Jake and grinned, then turned away and covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. The chipmunk promptly removed the pill and ran to the other side of the cage, leaving Cassie to repeat the process. Rachel made no attempt to hide her own laughter. "Jake is just practicing an ancient human ritual, Ax. It is used to speed the process of another's return while waiting. He's hoping it will hurry up Marco and Tobias."

Ax looked surprised. "Does this actually work?" he asked.

Jake finally smiled. "No, Ax, it doesn't. It's just a nervous habit I've picked up. But they should be back by now. I sent Tobias for Marco over an hour ago."

Cassie once again put the pill in the chipmunk's mouth, this time holding it closed until it swallowed. "Jake, I'm sure they're coming as fast as they can," she said. "It might just take a little longer to get to and from the Hork-Bajir's new home. They'll be back soon."

Just as Cassie finished speaking, an osprey and a red-tailed hawk flew into the barn. The red-tailed hawk flew up and perched in the rafters. The osprey landed on the ground and began to demorph into Marco. Sorry I'm late. I was helping put the finishing touches on my parents' new cabin, Marco said, while he was still more bird than human. As soon as he had a human mouth he asked, "Did I miss anything?"

The chipmunk, seeing the birds, once again ran to the far corner of the cage. Cassie closed and locked the cage. "Just Jake's pacing ritual," she said, as she and Rachel started giggling again.

Pacing ritual? Tobias asked with confusion.

Marco looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

"Alright, let's get down to business," Jake said, interrupting the laughter. "As we all know, Visser One is stepping up the invasion. First, he tries to start World War Three..."

"Which, fortunately for the world, Ax was able to talk Visser Two out of," Marco finished. Ax turned away from the others as his face turned red. Jake looked sternly at Marco. Marco then also turned away, looking embarrassed at having brought it up. Ax's actions on the aircraft carrier and in the jet with Visser Two was still obviously a touchy subject.

"What I was getting at," Jake said, determined to go on. "Was that he's becoming a lot more open about the invasion. How many out of the military, that is, those that survived on that aircraft carrier, saw bug fighters and Hork-Bajir?"

That's right, Tobias said. And it's not like they were subtle about it. They didn't care if they were seen. This is the first time the Yeerks have taken such an open offensive. 

"They're getting cockier," Marco added. "At least Visser One is. There's no one to stop him now that the `Yeerk Formerly Known As Visser One' is dead and out of the way. He wants an open invasion. And now he's getting his chance for it."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "And then the fight at the Hork-Bajir Valley. I mean, sure, we kicked Yeerk butt out there, but he brought a whole army through that forest. Who knows what campers, hikers, rangers, and how many other people might have seen them come through. And that's not counting those campers that helped us."

"He made no effort to remain unseen by uninfested humans," Ax added.

"That's part of the reason I called this meeting," Jake said as he walked over and picked up a newspaper from a workbench. "This is the morning paper. I know it's not front page, but look at this!" The picture, though out of focus and shot at a distance, obviously showed several Hork-Bajir walking through some trees. From the hand-held dracons they were armed with, it was also obvious that they were Controllers.

Cassie gasped in surprise.

"Wow," Marco exclaimed. "The Visser is getting bold."

Just a month ago, the Yeerks would never let something like this get out, Tobias said, gazing down at the newspaper in Jake's hands. We know from past experience that they have the resources to come up with a cover-up for this kind of thing. 

"And it's not like this is a tabloid or something," Rachel said, pointing to the name of the newspaper. "I'll bet almost half the people in this city subscribe to this newspaper."

"And sightings and reports of infestation are spreading," Marco said. "Ax and I have been surfing the web for reports about the Yeerks. We found reports from all over the country."

"Indeed," Ax added. "There are reports from other regions of Earth as well. There have been reports from nations such as Canada, Russia, Japan, Australia, India, and France. Frans-zuh! Such an interesting sound that nation's name makes. Fuh-rans-zuh!"

"Yeah Ax, everyone loves the sound of the word, France," Marco said sarcastically. "I sometimes repeat the word `France' to myself for days at a time. Couldn't speak a word of French, though, to save my life."

"I'm actually doing pretty well in French. It was one of the few classes I got a good grade in last semester. The Yeerks haven't been helping my grades much," Jake sighed. "But those people in other states and other countries are just being taken. We can only be in one place at a time. I mean, this is still the center of the invasion, and we're needed here. But there's nobody to slow down the Yeerks in other places the invasion is growing."

But what can we do to help them? Tobias asked.

"I have an idea," Cassie said, watching the others' reactions. "But it won't be easy, and I'm not sure that you'll like it."

**********

Additional author's notes: Was it good? Was it bad? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

****

CHAPTER TWO

"Well, what is it?" Rachel asked, eager for action.

Cassie hesitated. "Go on," Jake urged.

"Well, we could recruit Animorphs in places where the invasion's growing," she said.

Marco groaned. "I should have known this would be utterly insane. Hello? Does anyone else remember what happened with David? You know, the Animorph we recruited who then betrayed us and tried to kill us!"

"All too clearly," Rachel muttered.

"Making David into an Animorph was a mistake," Cassie agreed. "We didn't know him. And it was a split second decision. It was thrown onto him too fast. And it would be a mistake to do something like that again. But not everyone's like David. We need to find people that are trustworthy, people who will join the resistance for the right cause. Before we give anyone the morphing power, we need to know them, and we need to make sure each person is someone we can trust."

"That sounds a bit better than running around an unknown city yelling, `Hey, anyone want the power to turn into an animal and fight brain-stealing alien slugs? It has great benefits. Extra hazard pay too!'" Marco exclaimed. "But even then, it's still too risky. And how are we supposed to get to these other parts of the country, let alone to other countries?"

"We could, uhh, `borrow' a plane," Rachel said.

"Forget it, Xena," Marco said. "We all remember what happened the last time you `borrowed' a plane. I'm not going through that again!"

How about a bug fighter? Tobias suggested.

"Well, there is the problem of having someone to fly it for us," Jake said, then looked toward Ax. "Unless you think you could control it."

"Although I am familiar with the controls of a bug fighter," Ax said. "I am uncertain as to my ability to fight or escape should we come across a combat situation. I was considered too young to begin training as a fighter pilot by my people. I have little battle experience with fighters. Perhaps it would be in our best interest to find someone with more battle experience to aid us."

"And though none of you experienced it," Jake said. "Or at least not in this timeline, the one time we did try to escape the Yeerks in a bug fighter with Ax as our pilot, we didn't make it very far before the Yeerks caught up with us. No offense, Ax."

Rachel and Marco looked at each other, silently asking if the other had a clue as to what Jake was talking about. Cassie also looked confused and asked, "Uh, Jake. When was that?"

Jake slapped his palm against his forehead. "That's right! I never told any of you about that... well, except for Ax. It's a long story. But to make it short, we captured a bug fighter, got shot at by the Blade Ship, and were all caught in a Sario Rip. But fortunately that timeline was undone when the alternate me got killed. I was the only one to remember it. But I told Ax."

"Yeah," Marco said sarcastically. "I can see how you might forget to mention something as dull as that. But both you and Ax-man seem to think he shouldn't be our pilot for this mission."

Ax nodded. "Yes, it would be risky, riss-skee, for me to attempt to pilot the bug fighter for a mission such as this. We do not know how long we may need to remain concealed in each location. Or if we may need to out-maneuver other bug fighters."

So we would be better off with a more experienced pilot. Tobias said. But who? And how would we get this bug fighter? The Yeerks aren't likely to fall for the same trick twice. 

"Guys," Cassie said, gathering their attention. "We're overlooking some allies we already have that could help us. For one the Chee. Their holograms could be useful in hiding an attack. But we also have the Yeerk Peace Movement. We could get one of them to get us information on where to find a bug fighter, and someone to fly it too. If everything goes well, the Yeerks may not even notice the missing bug fighter."

"Cassie, you're a genius!" Rachel exclaimed. "We've got a way now, so let's do it!"

"How come you never call me a genius when I come up with good plans?" Marco complained.

Rachel batted her eyes. "You'd just let it go to your head. And your head's already plenty big enough as it is."

"Okay," Jake said. "Doing this will be extreme. And it definitely won't be easy. But it's worth the risk. If Visser One is going to be bold, we'll have to be bold too. The power to morph has always been our advantage. Having the morphing cube is another advantage we need to use. Giving the morphing power to others and creating a bigger resistance may be what we need to take the upperhand in this war. But if we're going to do this we need a lot more planning. Let's see." He turned his eyes to the ceiling as he started developing a plan. After several seconds he turned back to the other Animorphs. "Marco, I need you to contact Erek. Tell him that Cassie, Rachel, and I are going to need someone to fill in for us at home and at school for a while. We also might need some holographic cover when we take the bug fighter. See if he or one of his people can help us with that. Cassie, I need you to contact Tidwell. Find out if he knows of anyone in the Peace Movement that's real good at flying a bug fighter. We need someone that can avoid the rest of the Yeerks for a while and really knows how to maneuver a fighter if we're spotted. We'll probably also need his help in getting us to the bug fighter. Ax, I need you to come up with some places for us to go. Focus on those where there have been lots of reports, and places we could get to easily without being detected. Tobias can help you. Does anybody have anything else to bring up?" Everyone shook their heads "no."

"Alright then," Jake said, clasping his hands. "Meeting adjourned. We've got work to do."

Everyone started separating to go their separate ways. "I'll go talk to Mr. Tidwell right away," Cassie said, wiping her hands on her pants after securing a fox's cage. "He's told me that he's willing to help any time."

Tobias flew out, as Rachel, Cassie and Ax walked out the door of the barn. Jake started to leave as well. Marco ran to catch up to him before he got to the door. "Uh, Jake, I've got a favor to ask of you," he said, shifting nervously.

Jake stopped, and looked concerned as he faced Marco. "Are you okay, Marco? You seem kind of... nervous. What's up?"

**********

Author's notes: Did you like it? Can you guess what Marco's favor is? Please read & review. I'd like to hear your ideas and know how I could improve.


	3. Chapter 3

****

CHAPTER THREE

"Well," Marco started. "This is going to sound a little strange, but could I acquire you?"

"What?" Jake asked, sounding confused. "Why would you want to acquire me? I wouldn't want you running around morphed as me. That would just be too weird."

"I wouldn't go around morphed as you," Marco said defensively. "At least not any more than Ax does with any of us."

"So what is it you have in mind?" Jake asked, but was already beginning to guess.

"Well, as far as the world is concerned," Marco said. "I'm dead. I can't even walk around town any more because there's too great a chance I'd be recognized. I want to create a morph kind of like Ax has: a mix of several people's DNA. That way I wouldn't have to feel like I was always hiding. I could walk down the street without being recognized by the Yeerks. I could get a Big Mac without being asked, `Would you like a slug with that?' I could hang out with you again. I mean, I know it wouldn't give me my old life back, but at least I wouldn't always feel like I'm in hiding."

Jake finally smiled. "All right, I guess if I let Ax have my DNA, I can let you have it too. Just be careful mixing those morphs. Remember what happened last time you mixed morphs. I'd hate to see what you looked like if you mixed me with a cockroach. That wouldn't be a pretty sight!"

Marco laughed. "You and a cockroach. I've already seen that, so no thanks!" He became serious again. "Don't worry. I've already asked Ax about it, and he said he'd coach me through the process once I acquire enough morphs."

"How many morphs will you need?" Jake asked.

"He said about three or four would work. Unless I want to look like I'm your brother."

Jake laughed. "Well, at least then I'd have a family member I could talk to about the Yeerks." Jake once again put on a more serious face. "So who are you planning on acquiring besides me?"

"I'd ask Tobias or Ax, but I can't acquire their human morphs." Marco said, "I think I'll ask my parents. That way my morph will still look a lot like my lovable true form, but not close enough for people to realize it's me."

Jake frowned. "How would this kind of morph work with your morph's age? Could you control the age? Or would it be some kind of mix between your parents' ages and mine?"

"I don't know," Marco answered. "I hadn't really thought of that before. I should probably ask Ax. I guess if it's possible, I'd want to morph something close to my own age."

Jake glanced up at a clock on the wall. "I've got to get back home. My parents are expecting me back. So let's get this over with."

"All right," Marco said. "Here goes nothing." He slowly moved his hand and placed it lightly on Jake's forearm, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

Jake grinned again as his muscles started relaxing. "You know, this is really relaxing. I almost never feel this calm." Marco removed his hand and Jake slowly started coming out of the trance.

Marco smirked at Jake. "One down, two to go. Of course I'll have to talk to them first. I hope that goes well."

"They've been in hiding too. They know it's not easy not having any contact with other people. I'm sure they'll understand." Jake looked at the clock again and then jumped up. "Whoa, I'm going to be late if I don't get going." He rushed toward the door, glancing back at Marco as he did. "Make sure you talk to Erek. We need to find out if..."

At this point Jake ran right into Cassie's father, who was walking though the door carrying a falcon in a cage. "Oof," he gasped, dropping the cage as Jake knocked the wind out of him.

"Walter!" Jake exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming in. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He then looked toward Marco with panic in his eyes and mouthed the word, "hide." Marco slid back trying to stay out of view.

"That's okay, Jake," Walter responded, still trying to get his wind back. "I'm not hurt, but the bird looks plenty panicked." Jake started lifting the cage. Walter looked inside the barn. "Where did your friend go? Who were you talking to when I walked in?"

Jake once again looked panicked. Jake opened his mouth to speak, just as another voice said, "I'm right over here." 

Marco stepped into view, except he wasn't completely Marco anymore. He still had his own dark hair, but he stood about two inches taller and now had some of Jake's facial features, including his brown eyes. He extended a hand toward Walter, "My name's Mitchell. Jake and Cassie were just showing me around the barn. I've always loved animals!"

Walter shook his hand and then looked curiously at Marco. "You look familiar. Have I met you before?" He looked around the barn. "Where is Cassie anyway?"

"She just left," Jake put in quickly. "I think she said she was going shopping with Rachel. We were just leaving too." He carried the cage into the barn. "Where did you want this?"

Walter walked over to Jake. "That's okay Jake," he said taking the cage. "I'll take care of it. Nice to meet you, Mitchell."

"Pleasure meeting you too," Marco said with excitement. "Thanks for letting me visit your animals. It was really fun!"

Marco and Jake quickly made their exit. "Wow," Jake said quietly, once they were out of earshot. "That was a close one. Nice morph, by the way! But couldn't you have done better than, 'I love animals. It was really fun'?"

Marco snorted, "Cassie shopping? You think her dad really bought that? But you'd better get home before you're late."

"Yeah," Jake said. "I'd better hurry. That was a great improv! Get in touch with me once you've talked to Erek." He started running.

"Okay," Marco smirked. "Just make sure you don't run into a tree on the way home!"

Jake laughed. "I'll watch for them. Talk to you later, 'Mitchell.' Have fun!"

**********

Author's Notes: I have a request for each person who just read this chapter: use the blue colored box below and tell me what you thought of my story. Now, is that so hard? Okay, thank you! Chapter 4 will be posted soon (more reviews may mean sooner)!


	4. Chapter 4

****

CHAPTER FOUR

Mr. King stood up as he heard a knock at the door. He activated his hologram and opened the door, which revealed a smiling teenage boy.

"Hi Mr. King," the boy said. "Good to see you again. Is Erek here?"

Mr. King looked at the boy, as if trying to remember where he'd seen his face before. He then shrugged it off, turned inside and said, "Erek, you have a friend at the door." The boy continued to grin, having realized that Mr. King didn't know who he was. Erek appeared from the hallway and looked at the boy at the front door. Erek looked as puzzled as his father did.

"Hey Erek, how's it going," the boy asked.

"I'm sorry," Erek said. "You look familiar, but I can't remember your name. Do you know me from school?" Some concern came across his face as he added, "Or from the Sharing?"

"You don't remember my name, huh?" the boy said, still grinning widely. "Erek, Erek, Erek, I last saw you only two days ago. We've been friends for years. And you've forgotten my name!" The boy laughed.

Erek gasped, recognizing the laugh, and then he too smiled as he realized who the boy was. "Well, just by that laugh, I'd have said you were Jake. But the way you were talking gave it away. My only question is, _Marco_, why are you halfway morphed into Jake?"

Marco continued to grin. "Long story," he said, walking inside and melting back fully into his own body. "Come on. I'll tell you all about it."

Mr. King shut the door, and Erek led Marco into the living room.

* * * * *

Ax, now in his Andalite form, walked into his scoop, and turned on his computer. Tobias flew in and landed on the windowsill. These human computers take too much time to load, Ax complained. Even with the modifications I have made to it. An Andalite computer would be ready instantaneously as it was activated. 

Tell me about it, Tobias said. Back when I was still in school, if I wanted to use a computer that wasn't already turned on, I might have to wait five minutes for it to boot before I could do anything. 

Ah, it is ready now, Ax said. He then opened the web browser and went to the search engine. As I recall, most of the reports in your country were near this area, on the west coast of your country. Perhaps we should focus our search in this area. 

That's true, Tobias said. But if we were going to be staying so close, we probably wouldn't even need a bug fighter. We could just morph birds and fly there. We could probably reach Sacramento in just a few hours. Tobias looked at their findings on the computer screen. Could you scroll down a little Ax? Yeah, and most of the places with reports seem to be bigger cities. 

Yes, Ax agreed. Cities with large populations, such as Portland, Seattle, Los Angeles, and San Diego have numerous reports of sightings. Prince Jake said to focus on locations we could get to without easily being detected. It would be wise to focus our efforts on these locations. 

But at the same time, Tobias said. We want to get to as many places as possible. We could get as far as Phoenix and Las Vegas--I've always wanted to go to Vegas--and maybe even Salt Lake City and Boise. 

I need to see where these cities are located geographically, Ax said. I will attempt to locate a site with a map. 

Try Mapquest, Tobias said helpfully.

Ax entered the URL and pressed enter. The human that created this modem did not put thought into its speed efficiency, Ax again complained as the page slowly began to load. 

Tobias just laughed as Ax typed in the information for the correct map. There it is, Tobias said, as a map of the western United States appeared. See, none of those cities are too far. I'll bet none of them are more than five hundred miles away from another. That's nothing for a bug fighter. 

I see a possible flight plan, Ax said suddenly. He pointed to the map on the computer screen. It would form a loop of sorts. We could start by going to Los Angeles, followed by San Diego. We could then go east towards Las Vegas and then on to Phoenix. 

Yeah, I see, continued Tobias. And then we could go to Salt Lake City and Boise. After that we could go to Seattle, then turn south for Portland, maybe even stop in Sacramento before we head home. 

Yes, Ax said, turning a stalk eye toward Tobias. So you see it as well. That is the loop I was referring to. 

If we do this, Tobias said. We'll hit eight or nine major cities. That should be enough to put a pretty good-sized dent in the Yeerk invasion. 

Thank you for your help Tobias, Ax said. I shall ensure that all these locations would be beneficiary for us to visit. Then we can report to Prince Jake. 

Sounds good Ax, Tobias said. Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'm going to go hunting. 

I can manage the rest on my own, Ax said. Goodbye Tobias. 

I'll see you later. Tobias turned and flapped out the window, leaving Ax to continue at the computer.

* * * * *

A bus came to a stop at a street corner. The door opened and Cassie stepped out onto the sidewalk. She then turned down the street and walked half a block to Mr. Tidwell's house. She stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

Several seconds later Mr. Tidwell opened the door. He looked surprised when he saw Cassie. "Oh, hello Cassie, I wasn't expecting you." He quickly scanned the yard, as if looking for someone, before he turned back to Cassie. "Please come in."

"Hi Mr. Tidwell," she said as she stepped into the house. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," he said. He gestured toward a chair. "Please sit down. What brings you here, Cassie?"

"Well," Cassie started, as they both took their seats. "We're going to need some help from the peace movement for an upcoming mission. We were wondering if you'd be willing."

Mr. Tidwell gave her a wary look. "What kind of help?" he asked.

Cassie, not noticing the expression on his face, said, "We're going to need to use a Bug Fighter and a good pilot from the peace movement who can fly it for us. We need to travel to some other cities. And we want to avoid having the Bug Fighter spotted."

Mr. Tidwell looked at Cassie with a slight frown on his face, and then let out a long sigh. "Cassie, I'd like to help. I'd do almost anything to help slow down the invasion, but right now I can't help you."

Cassie looked shocked. "What do you mean?" she exclaimed.

Now Tidwell just looked tired. "They suspect us, Cassie. Other Yeerks suspect Illim of being part of the peace movement. For now, I have to keep a very low profile. I can't be connected to the disappearance of a Bug Fighter. If Visser One were to find out that I'd been associating with the so-called 'Andalite bandits,' I could be tortured, or even starved of Kandrona rays. If either of these happened, Tidwell would be given to a new Yeerk. And if that Yeerk weren't of the peace movement, he'd know all about you!"

Cassie looked at him with sympathy. "I didn't realize things were getting so bad. We certainly don't want to risk exposing you. But isn't there anything you could do to help?"

Tidwell sighed again. "Even if I wasn't being watched, I don't have a high enough rank to get a bug fighter for you." He paused and tapped his finger on the table. Then his face warmed into a smile. "But I know someone else who might be able to get one for you."

**********

Author's Notes: Thank you Gooner, Swiss Army Knife, MeShelly and Ruby for reviewing. And to anyone else who read and liked this chapter (or even if you didn't like it), please review. It just doesn't look like this story is as popular as my new one :-( Not to worry. I'll still keep writing both. And since I haven't done so yet (sorry I'm so late doing this), I'd also like to thank my beta readers, Forlay and Katherine, for their help on this story. It wouldn't be what it is without them. Chapter Five should be up next week.


	5. Chapter 5

****

CHAPTER FIVE

Several days later, the Animorphs once again gathered at the barn. Cassie and Jake were talking quietly as Cassie was administering meds to the animals. Marco was sitting against a hay bale next to Erek in the far corner, carefully remaining out of view of the door. A red-tailed hawk and a harrier, carrying what looked like a folded sheet of paper in its beak, flew in through the upper window. The red-tailed hawk landed in the rafters, while the harrier landed on the ground and began to demorph into Ax.

Jake turned to them. "Good," he said. "Now we just have to wait for Rachel."

As Ax continued to demorph, his beak melted into his face and the paper began to fall. Ax attempted to snatch the paper with his still-forming hands, but missed. Jake walked over and picked up the paper. "What's this?" he asked, holding the paper up.

That is our flight plan, Ax answered. I shall explain it once Rachel arrives. 

Here she comes now, Tobias said from his perch above. Several seconds later Rachel walked through the door.

"Okay," Jake said as he turned to the group. "Let's get started." He turned toward the corner where Marco and Erek were sitting. "Marco, Erek, what have you two come up with?"

"I can get my people to fill in for you for as long as you need," Erek said. "But we'll need details about how you plan to get the bug fighter before we can cover an attack."

"I've been working on that," Cassie said. "But it looks like it might be a little more complicated than we thought."

Jake frowned. "How did your visit with Tidwell go?" he asked.

"He wants to help us," Cassie explained. "But he's being watched. Apparently some other Yeerks suspect he's part of the peace movement. He has to avoid doing anything suspicious. And he doesn't have access to bug fighters anyway."

Marco groaned. "Well, I guess it's over then. Let's go home. I still have time to watch X-Files tonight."

Maybe we could find another contact in the peace movement, Tobias said.

"Yes, we can," Cassie said. "I wasn't quite finished. Illim knows another Yeerk in the peace movement. The Yeerk's name is Akled 192. Her host's name is Debbie Beck. She's on the city council. But more importantly, Akled is in charge of assigning missions for bug fighters."

"We'd better meet this woman," Rachel said. "She'd definitely be helpful with this mission."

"Illim's already arranged it," Cassie said. "Debbie doesn't want to meet us at city hall. That would just look suspicious. She wants to meet us at the Olive Garden downtown tomorrow at noon."

"Well, that's one problem solved," Marco said. "But how should we deal with her? Does she know we're human, or does she think we're Andalites?"

"She thinks we're Andalites," Cassie answered. "Illim said that even in the peace movement, very few know our secret. Aftran only told a few Yeerks that she trusted with her life. Illim was one of them. Akled didn't join the peace movement until after we rescued Aftran."

How do we know she can be trusted? Tobias asked. Taylor pretended to be part of the peace movement, and look what happened with her. 

"Illim trusts her," Cassie said. "Look, I went through all this with Illim. He said she's a trusted member of the peace movement."

"That may be true," Jake said. "But I don't think this would be the best time to reveal to her that we're human. We'll meet her in morph." Jake smiled slyly. "In human morph."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Jake continued to grin. "Marco, maybe you'd care to demonstrate." Marco grinned as he began to change. The change was subtle, but noticeable to his friends. He first grew about three inches. Then his eyes became a lighter shade of brown and his shoulders broadened. The next change was his nose, which became more pronounced, and then his lips, which grew larger. And finally his hair lightened slightly as he completed the morph. Rachel, Cassie, and Tobias gasped in surprise. Ax watched intently, while Jake, Marco, and Erek laughed.

I see you have learned to control the age of the Frolis Maneuver, Ax stated. This does not come without much practice. 

Frolis Maneuver, Tobias said. What exactly is a Frolis Maneuver, Ax-man? 

A Frolis Maneuver is a morph that combines the DNA of several members of the same species, Ax answered. Such as the human morph that I often use. It is a combination of DNA from Jake, Rachel, Marco, and Cassie. The Frolis Maneuver that Marco has performed includes the DNA of his mother, his father, and Prince Jake. 

"Whoa, Ax," Rachel said excitedly. "Does that mean any of us could do one of these whatever maneuvers?"

Ax turned and looked at Rachel with his main eyes. Yes. Provided you have a sufficient number of morphs, any of you could perform a Frolis Maneuver. 

"We need to decide who's going to meet Debbie tomorrow," Jake said. "I don't want all of us there. Probably just three or so. I also want someone to be keeping a lookout in case we get trouble."

That would be my job, Tobias said. I'll watch from the sky. 

"Good," Jake said. "One of us will watch from the street, while another will come along in insect morph. Ax, I want you in the meeting. You'll sound like an Andalite, and you have plenty of morphs to mix from all those navy officers you acquired on the aircraft carrier. Your morph will be good too Marco. Could you make it turn out about your parents' age?"

Marco nodded. "That's how it turned out the first time I tried it."

"Okay," Jake said. "So Marco will go too. Anyone else want to volunteer to go."

"I'll go," Rachel said quickly. "I want to try out that mixed morph. But I've only acquired one human. I'd need some more human morphs."

"You could acquire me," Cassie said. "I've acquired you, so it's no big deal if you acquire me."

"All right then," Jake said. "Ax, Marco, and Rachel will meet with Debbie. Cassie can go along in flea morph. I'll keep an eye out from outside the restaurant, and Tobias will watch from the sky." Jake turned to Ax. "Okay, now could you tell us about the flight plan?"

Certainly, Prince Jake, Ax answered, and began explaining the loop.

Vegas should be great, Tobias said. Maybe we could spend a few extra days there. 

"Yeah," Marco said with a smirk. "I could introduce Ax to the art of gambling, while you elope with Rachel and Jake elopes with Cassie."

Tobias turned away looking as embarrassed as a red-tailed hawk is capable of looking. Jake, Cassie, and Rachel all turned red as Erek smiled and Ax looked on with confusion.

"Well," Jake said, starting to recover. "Maybe we won't spend too much time in Vegas. Ax, make sure you talk about the flight plan with Debbie, as well as arranging for a good trusted pilot." Jake turned to the others who were also recovering else. "Let's make sure everyone's in place by a quarter to twelve."

Tobias quickly flew out while Marco and Erek started for the door, still laughing. Ax turned to Jake and asked, "Prince Jake, what does it mean to elope?"

Jake managed a small smile and said, "Trust me Ax, you're better off not knowing."

**********

Author's Notes: I'm starting to have some fun with this one :-) Don't forget to review! I should have the next chapter up before the end of the month.


End file.
